


Under The Sky

by moonofmorrigan



Category: Boku no Chikyuu wo Mamotte | Please Save My Earth
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Gen, General, Romance, grown up rin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 00:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10708467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonofmorrigan/pseuds/moonofmorrigan
Summary: Inspired by Heart's "Under The Sky", this is a short story of when Rin is older, and about ready to graduate. He comes home after being told he failed his exams, and Alice comforts him. For all intents and purposes, he is 17 almost ready to turn 18 in this story. It's just a sort of feel good thing to show how the two have both matured and grown together as a couple





	Under The Sky

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Please Save My Earth or the song Under the Sky. Under the Sky can be found on the album HEART:BRIGADE. No suing... please?
> 
>  
> 
> I like this fic but then I don't. I think it lacks my usual emotional depth that I try to convey in my fics... but I hope you readers like it just the same. Note that I never took college exams either here in the US or in Japan. I never really had the ambition to go to college, and I was blessed with parents who didn't make me. Anyway, also please note that even though I own the complete set of the manga I haven't any translations for it, and I can't read Japanese well enough to read them. So I'm sorry for any inconsistencies that take place in this fic either with the manga or college exams... Feedback welcome.

_**UNDER THE SKY** _

By MoonofMorrigan  
  
  
  
Alice could hear 17 year old Rin coming up the stairs to the neighboring apartment building form the moment he walked in to the building complex. He stomped his feet and muttered curses the entire way up. It had drawn her attention away form her book. Deep down Rin never got upset over trivial things- but REAL problems.  
  
Her brow furrowed in both worry and confusion. Things had been going pretty well for him lately. He had- to a great extent- learned to control both his powers and his temper with age. But he'd been tense lately because of the pressure of school finals and taking college entrance exams. He was supposed to get the results back form one of the major tests today. But Shion's influence on his mind and body, and even his heart made, or should make, school a breeze for him. Shion was still a large part of him, and as such Shion's knowledge led Rin to excel in his studies, but also forced him to grow up too fast. Yet, with all the good that could also do- Rin and Shion's temper were always one in the same.  
  
Both could be set off easily. Rin had grown to have more control over his temper tan Shion could boast over the years, but it still often enough got he better of him. Did he maybe get into 'another' fight?  
  
Sighing, she placed a scrap of paper in her book and ran out to check on him. He had left the door tot he apartment open and she could see him inside walking back and forth restlessly, occasionally slamming things around. She quietly walked in and closed the door behind her. When she turned back around to look at him he had finally stopped pacing, but just stood in front of a table where the family kept the phone and put the mail. His back was turned to her. She could see his head bowed, his hands clenched in tight fists at his sides, and the broad shoulders were heaving in heavy breaths. It was only a slight raise and the tilting of his head that Alice noticed that let her know he was already aware of her presence in the room.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked stepping forward cautiously. She smiled nervously. "Come on... you know I can't stand it when your like this."  
  
He turned around quickly and gave her a quick glance over then his jaw set and eyes narrowed. She smiled softly.  
  
"Sit down," he ordered, "Your making me nervous."  
  
She nodded and sat down on the couch. Alice raised an eyebrow and prayed he wasn't going to hold this in. He became moody as hell when he did that.  
  
"I failed my one college exam... no, I just didn't FAIL... the bastards accused me of CHEATING!" he said, his voice beginning calmly but progressing to a shout by the time he finished.  
  
"CHEATING?!" Alice exclaimed raising a hand to her lips in shock. "How? WHY?", she asked tilting her head.  
  
He huffed and strode across the room like a tiger ready to pounce on it's prey. He walked past her to his room, then quickly reemerged carrying a set of papers. He flung one at her, though unbeknownest to her carefully and precisely, so as not to hit her with it.  
  
"My scores!" he said in disgust, and then flung another paper at her. "The letter form the Board!"  
  
Alice scanned the scores quickly then her mouth came to hang open. He had a PERFECT score! Then she read the letter and her nose wrinkled in disgust. It said, bluntly put, that no other child in history has EVER had a perfect score- at least without cheating.  
  
"Damn this infernal...", but Rin didn't finish his outburst. He just plopped down next to her with an air of defeat. She continued to watch him carefully. Slowly she seen him lower his head into his hands and softly- ever so softly- could hear muffled sobs and whimpers escaping form with in his chest and throat. He was crying...  
  
She looked back down at the letter. It was no wonder... Education and Alice had been Rin's main purposes in life for the last five years. Or rather it was get an education so he could take care of Alice later in life. She looked up at him again after a long moment of silence.  
  
"Will they let you take the test again?" she asked quietly.  
  
She watched the head come up a little. He turned away from her completely then she saw him sit up and wipe away the tears form his eyes before turning back to face her.  
  
His violet eyes shone brighter through the redness that had crept around them as he looked at her, then with an ashamed demeanor turned away. "Yeah, but with supervision. I'm actually going to have a teacher standing over me while I take it."  
  
Alice let out a hiss. Talk about insulting... She looked away with a taste of bile coming to her mouth. She wasn't sure if she wanted to cry or throw up. She got up and walked tot he balcony window with a hand clamped over her mouth. She was fully aware that Rin's hurt eyes watched her the entire time.  
  
A couple of minutes later, after not having moved, she could feel Rin come up behind he. He didn't say anything, he just laid a hand on her shoulder as if afraid that if he fully embraced her in his arms she's shatter... or else he would.  
  
She no longer cringed at the idea or contact when he touched her as she used to. To her it was as natural as the moon effecting the tides. He was no longer a child. Not in mind, and not in body. the problem was however that she could never be sure whether it was Shion or Rin when he touched her; or if it was Mokuren or she- Alice who responding to it. Either way she had reached the conclusion deep with in her mind that this was what Sarjilam or what gods or God ther may be had destined for her. A life with Rin, just as Mokuren had been destined for a life with Shion. Rin and Shion were one, and she and Mokuren were as well. Her family thought the relationship was in some respects sick, and her brother never passed up a chance to inform her of this.  
  
Briefly she looked up at the sky. The lights of the city were trying to their best to out shine the stars and moon. But no artifical illumination could hold her affection as deeply as the night's natural beauties.  
  
"Rin," she turned her head towards him, "let's go." She looked back up at heavens as the impulsive idea she had in mind became more resolute.  
  
"Go where?" he asked confused.  
  
She turned around to face him, "Under the sky."  
  
"Under the sky?" he repeated quizzically.  
  
"Yes, out in to the country or to the park... where we can see the stars. "she said smiling up at him.  
  
His eyebrow twitched up on consideration then, " I don't know. I don't feel like it..."  
  
He looked away form her then glanced back before proceeding back intot he apartment.  
  
"Come oooooon..." she urged with a pouty look and tone as the lights on the balcony illuminated her black locks and features in golden light.  
  
He looked back up at her form where he had been staring at the floor gloomily, and for the first time he smiled.  
  
He outstretched his hand. She returned his smile ands dashed across the room with an uncharacteristic giggle to take his hand.  


* * *

  
  
Leaving behind then the shouts of both sets of parents (since Alice continued to live with her family after graduation), they raced tot their bikes and made a straight, determined path to the park. They now lay in darkness, flat on their backs feeling the green blades of grass tickle their bare skin. Laughing about the way the couple took off, like two defiant lovers trying to escape their parents reprimands, Rin rolled over unto his stomach looking up along with Alice. The stars beakoned to them brightly, as if trying to be within their palms reach, while doing a slow dance around the moon. The full moon seemed to smile at the atrs display and down at the couple below.  
  
"Did you see the looks on their faces?!" Rin exclaimed through his laughter. "It was priceless."  
  
"Yeah, I wish I had my camera!" Alice replied laughing heartily.  
  
Their laughter died off shortly after, and as Alice happily considered the stars above her and the atmosphere caressing her- the trees and the flowers tickling her senses by the very wind, Rin's look was more contemplative.  
  
"They're probably gonna want to kick me out for that letter. My parents I mean." he said quietly looking at the ground as he began to toy with the blades between his fingers.  
  
Alice's content smile faded as she turned her head to look at him. She forced it back on her face. "Don't worry about it."  
  
He looked at her as if she were crazy. "Alice.. what am I going to DO? I have to get a degree, so I can get a good job, so that when we're married you won't have to work. I have to be able to support you... I mean what am I going to do if that teacher freaks me out and I fail again, but this time because I get bad scores?"  
  
"You've never cracked under pressure Rin." Alice encouraged.  
  
"Yeah, but thanks to Shion I spent my first year of awakening trying to kill Haru and in hospitals. Then I went form being an average student to a genius. It SUCKS. I mean what if those brains of Shion's fail me under a watching eye, or worse; what if I RELAPSE...?" Rin trailed off at this point as he watched Alice's face go pale then looked away.  
  
"You're still fighting him aren't you?" she asked watching him turn to look at her. "Wasn't it you who wanted me to embrace my other self- Mokuren? Why can't you do the same?" she asked with an edge that had crept in her voice that she hadn't realized was there.  
  
Rin looked at her long and hard with hurt, but wonder filled eyes. Then the look faded form his features and he turned away looking back at the ground. "Because I don't want to do the same things Shion did to Mokuren. I want to be in love with you as Rin not Shion. And I want to love you, Alice not Mokuren. This probably makes no sense to you", he said mumbling his last sentence disdainfully.  
  
"Yes it does makes sense. But remember for all the bad things Shion did he also did many wonderful things." She looked away and up. "And I 'am' Mokuren," she looked pointedly at Rin," but I am also Alice. we are one. It took a long time for me to accept that. Just as you and Shion are one. They don't dominate us- our personalities if we embrace them Rin. Instead they just help us shape our characters." Alice's eyes darted around for a second. This was the first time that even she really realized what she was trying to tell him, even though deep down she always knew it. Somehow at this revelation the memory of Mokuren seemed to be calmed.  
  
He looked at her seriously for a moment. "You know, your really annoying sometimes. I really think you delight in being my guidance counselour on occasion." They both laughed. "But you're right about that- it's just about those scores..."  
  
He looked at her taken aback momentairly as she laid her hand gently on his. "I told you don't worry about it. We have tonight. LIVE tonight. " she smiled beautifully at him, "Don't think about anything except the moon and the stars and you and me."  
  
She slowly seen the worries fade away form his eyes at these words. She watched him look up at the stars for the first time without clouded thoughts.  


* * *

  
  
Softly she felt Rin entwine his fingers with hers. His hand was warm, and even in the minisicule touch she felt safe and at home. She realized as she looked up at the skies above that it wasn't an overshadow of Mokuren who had this thought but she- Alice. She wasn't desirous of the dark, moody looks of Shion either, but of Rin's violet ones. Just Rin's. She felt her lips turn up into a small smile.  
  
She turned to glance at him and flushed when realizing he'd been watching her. She turned away for a second with an embarrassed giggle, and heard one come from him as well. She looked back with the grin still on her face. He had turned away and blushed too. he was turning his head to face her again, his eyes merry- free of the day's cares at the moment.  
  
He studied her intently as a small hint of a smile remained on his face.  
  
"What?" she asked feeling another blush come to her cheeks as moonlight bathed her features in silver.  
  
"Nothing," he said gently, then slowly reached a palm out to caress her cheek, "it's just that your so beautiful..."  
  
For a moment she feared Shion had indeed taken over the teen's actions. But the touch wasn't Shion's, at least of her that was Mokuren knew it, but was indeed Rin's.  
  
Wordlessly, he leaned into her, and closing his eyes laid a gentle kiss on her lips. It was both unsure but full of love and admiration. It was Rin kissing her- not Shion... as it always had seemed to be before. When he drew away only a couple inches, he searched her eyes for - something then spoke, "I won't fight him anymore..."  
  
She smiled and she found their lips captured against one another again. Her head and senses swam at both the thought and sensation of Rin and most important to her besides the fact that it was solely Rin kissing her, was that it was she Alice who was returning not the blonde Mokuren. They could count on one hand the amount of Kisses like this had exchanged. Usually their prior memories of the moon would warrant control by now. But they didn't... and the kiss became so special to both of them, simply because it had become long and deep, but just truly among them. Both waited for it to be intruded upon... but it didn't. When it was over both would look back on this night as one of their happiest- despite how it had started. Their night under a diamond studded, velvet sky.  
  
END


End file.
